sistersgrimmfandomcom-20200213-history
Spaulding Grimm
Spaulding Grimm was a member of the Grimm family who lived from 1830 - 1914. After marrying his wife Jane Ella Grimm, he became a father to Douglas Grimm II and Josef Grimm at the age of 17 and 18 respectively. A Grimm by birth, he was the eldest son of Douglas Grimm I and is the great-great-great-grandfather of Sabrina and Daphne Grimm. He is mentioned in The Problem Child when Sabrina searches through the family journals, using the information he provided to help with the events that transpired later in the book. Spaulding is the only child of Douglas Grimm I and Delores Grimm to survive into adulthood. His brother, Thomas Grimm died at the age of four and his sister, Dessie Grimm died at the age of fifteen. In The Council of Mirrors, Beauty remarks that Spaulding learnt his values from Sterling Grimm who learnt them from Douglas Grimm I, thereby suggesting that Spaulding is not the son of Douglas but rather his grandson. This contradicts the family tree in A Very Grimm Guide. Journal March 9th, 1909 entry In this March entry, Spaulding reported that a Jabberwocky was loose in Ferryport Landing. He was informed by Lilliputians. He was told by his father that all the Jabberwockies were killed on Wilhelm's journey from Europe to America, but Spaulding suspected that perhaps one of the beasts clung to the underside of the boat and survived. "Like my grandfather," he wrote, "I have turned to the Black Knight. I gave him the Vorpal blade and my prayers." March 10th, 1909 entry In Spaulding's next entry, the Black Knight proved treacherous: instead of killing the Jabberwocky, he cut a hole in the barrier with the blade and ran off. Spaulding found the sword near the opening but knew that no one would be brave enough to hunt the Jabberwocky. Baba Yaga, he reports, said that she could make an enchantment to trap the monster. He decides that after the monster is trapped, he will destroy the blade. The Blade Pieces﻿ Though Sabrina never found the following information in his journal, Spaulding broke the blade in three pieces with the help of the Blue Fairy. He inscribed clues on two of the pieces in case future Grimms needed to have the blade whole again. He saved one piece, the hilt, in the Grimm household. The message it had was "Find the daughter of water." This was a hint to the location of the second piece, which Spaulding gave to the Little Mermaid for reasons unknown. The Little Mermaid's piece said "Beg the hag of the hills." This meant Baba Yaga, who is a nasty witch but still loyal to the Grimms. Her piece had no message. However, when the pieces were put together, the sword glowed bright blue and revealed the final clue to the Blue Fairy: L F E H A U R B R A When treated as a word scramble, the letters arranged into the words "Blue Farrah." Farrah is a waitress at The Blue Plate Special, a Ferryport Landing diner. Relationships﻿ |-|Blue Fairy= The Blue Fairy hid her true identity very well so no one would be able to use her immense powers to exploit her. Even so, Spaulding managed to identify her and she helped him split the Vorpal Blade into three parts after the Black Knight's betrayal.|-|Baba Yaga= Like all Grimms, Spaulding had special connections with Baba Yaga, although they didn;t necessarily like each other. Unusually, however, Baba Yaga herself offered to help Spaulding trap the Jabberwocky - a strange feat considering the witch never offers her aid to anyone. Category:Characters Category:Grimm Family Category:Humans Category:Deceased